The Slytherins Go Marching
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: The Slytherins go marching one by one...


**Title:** The Slytherins Go Marching  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters: **Draco Malfoy  
**Genre:** Humor/Parody  
**Prompt:** n/a  
**Word Count:** 477  
**Rating:** K+ (9+) (WARN: Draco bashing)  
**Summary: **The Slytherins go marching one by one...  
**Author's Notes:** _(see bottom)_  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

* * *

The Slytherins go marching one by one  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching one by one  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching one by one  
When Draco stops they start to run  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching two by two  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching two by two  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching two by two  
Then Draco trips on his own shoe  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching three by three  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching three by three  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching three by three  
When Draco falls out of a tree  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching four by four  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching four by four  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching four by four  
Then Draco gets smacked by a door  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching five by five  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching five by five  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching five by five  
Sadly Draco's still alive  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching six by six  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching six by six  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching six by six  
As Draco dodges sticks and bricks  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching seven by seven  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching seven by seven  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching seven by seven  
Draco came at age eleven  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching eight by eight  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching eight by eight  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching eight by eight  
Draco the Gryffindor's all hate  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching nine by nine  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching nine by nine  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching nine by nine  
With Draco's luck, he'll fall behind  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain  
Boom, boom, boom

The Slytherins go marching ten by ten  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching ten by ten  
Harah! Harah!  
The Slytherins go marching ten by ten  
Draco hopes they never start again  
And they all go marching down, around, the grounds under the rain

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM  
BOOm, BOOm, BOOm, BOOm  
BOom, BOom, BOom, BOom  
Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom  
boom, boom, boom, boom...

- 30 -

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

On January 29, 2012 an anonymous reviewer left this:

**:You didn't write this, I've seen it on websites a lot before. You should atleast give credit to the people who actualy wrote it.**

I wrote this piece when I was about 14 or 15 and in high school (so about 2000-2001), around the same time I wrote "The Greatest Poets In Europe". As I am now nearing 26, these fics have been circulating for approximately 12 years.

Early on I posted on a number of different sites (including fanfiction(dot)net, FictionAlley(dot)org, and a couple of "self-managed" sites (a la geocities or homestead - sites that let people who didn't understand html code make web pages).

I also have posted under a number of different aliases/pennames that changed for a while until I settled on my current one. Included in these are: Djordan Mathers, Dj Mathers, Dj Flint, slasher10463, Shuman Sayo, Levi Mackenzie, Krysnel Domeri Nicavis (dropped the Domeri a little while back) and probably some others that I've forgotten over the past decade.

After all this time it's understandable that people will get confused about whether or not my earliest attempts at fan fiction are actually my own. (It is even possible that this fic was originally posted before the above mentioned reviewer even learned how to speak in proper sentences.)

Please note that I now also have my fics posted on both livejournal and Archive of our Own. I believe links to at least the latter if not both are on my profile. Both are using my current penname (with an underscore in the space).

As of today (January 30, 2012) anonymous reviews have been disabled on my account. I would much prefer to be able to directly reply to reviewers.


End file.
